


[Podfic of] Five Raktajinos

by exmanhater



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: "What’s raktajino?" Major Kira asks."It’s Klingon coffee, says Jadzia."... what’s coffee?"





	[Podfic of] Five Raktajinos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655420) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2HgDoZc) [2.9 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 06:23 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
